Under the Stars
by bearsfootball516
Summary: My summeries stink. Look inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! There, are you happy:(

"Harry."

"Harry!"

"HARRY!"

Harry had just opened his eyes when a splash of freezing cold water hit him in the face, causing him to jolt up, breathing heavily, as he fumbled for his glasses in the dark.

"Don't splash him Ron!"

"It woke him up, didn't it?"

"He was already waking up, **Ronald**!"

"What's going on in here?" Harry said quietly, but forcefully as he finally found his glasses after accidentally knocking them off the table. He put them on and turned on the table lamp next to him, illuminating the room. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all standing in front of him.

"Sorry bout that mate. Didn't think you were waking up. Great to see you though. Ron said nervously, as he walked over to Harry and they engaged in a small embrace.

'No problem." Harry said, laughing. "Just except me to do the same to you at Hogwarts, when you're snoring." Ron chuckled. As soon as they broke apart, Harry was overwhelmed by Hermione, who flung her arms around him and said quietly,"I've really missed you Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around her, tightly hugging her, and responded in a whisper that only she could hear, "I've missed you too." It was true, Harry had thought a lot about her during the summer. Harry glanced at Ginny, who turned her head and looked slightly angry when she saw them embrace.

As soon as Hermione separated from him, he found himself engulfed in a sea of long, red hair. Hermione, seeing this, turned away, looking nervous.

Once they separated, Harry quietly asked, "How did you get here? It's one in the morning!"

"By Floo of course! Bloody miracle we didn't wake up your uncle, aunt, or cousin. Come on now, we need to get back so we can get some sleep. We're going to the Burrow."

Harry grinned. "Sneaking out in the dead of night to rescue me from the Dursley's? You're more like Fred and George than you know."

Ron smiled. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that, is there? Go on, get in." Ron said quietly as Harry climbed into the fireplace with his luggage and Hedwig after they had processed downstairs quietly. "Mum will be waiting, and we don't want to keep her up very late."

"Bit late for that." Hermione said, giggling, as the rest of them laughed. Moments later, Harry disappeared, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny smashed into the fireplace, and left as well, sure to leave the Dursley's scratching their heads in the morning.

"Harry!" Was the first thing he heard as Harry spun out of the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley quickly embraced Harry. "Yes, yes, thin as usual. We'll have to feed you up a bit." She said as she pulled away, smiling at him. "Would you like anything right now, dear?" She asked.

"Just some sleep." Harry responded, yawning. "I'll eat something in the morning."

"Alright dear, Ron and Hermione will show you to your room. If you need anything, just wake up Ron." Mrs. Weasley said as Ron, Hermione and Ginny appeared in the fireplace. "Thanks for telling him that Mum." Ron said sarcastically. "Come on Harry, let's get you set up." Ron said as they walked up the stairs.

"This will be your room Harry." Ron said as he opened a door. It was bright orange, with small scorch marks on the walls, floor, and somehow, ceiling.

"Used to be Fred and George's room." Ginny explained

"Figured that one out myself, thank you very much!" Harry said as they all laughed.

"I'll let you get some sleep! Night Harry!" Ron said as he left the room.

"Same goes with me, are you coming Hermione?" Ginny questioned as she exited the room.

"Yeah, just a minute." Hermione said. She turned to Harry, who was climbing into bed, and quietly asked, "Are you alright Harry? You haven't been responding to any of out letters. We've been worried sick."

Harry sighed. "My uncle won't let me let Hedwig out anymore, like the summer before out second year. He says the Hedwig is a menace. Besides, even if I could send Hedwig, nothing's new, except for new nightmares, which nobody seems to care about."

Hermione took his hand in her's and said, "I care. I want to know what's going on in your life. I can't stand to see you hurt!" Hermione's eyes welled up.

"Oh, don't cry Hermione!" Harry said as he pulled her into his arms. I'm safe, you're safe, and nothing's going to happen. You're right though," He said as he looked up, "You're the only one I can go to when I want to talk about something important. You've always been there for me." She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. Their eyes locked, and their heads moved closer.

"Hermione! Are you coming to bed or not?" Harry and Hermione broke apart quickly, to see Ginny at the door, who looked at the two of them suspiciously.

Hermione got up nervously, and said, "Harry…..I…..see you later.(1)" She slowly walked out of the room with Ginny, and Ginny shut the door. As soon as she shut the door, Harry could have swore he heard Ginny say something to the liking of, "He's mine." But he was too tired to concentrate. After taking long yawn, he took off his glasses, nestled into his bed, and fell asleep.

(1) Anyone who can tell me where I got this line get kudos! Review please!


End file.
